Betrayed
by Dawnaven
Summary: Kagome was betrayed by InuYasha, Gramps, Souta, her mom, and other people. Only he was there for her. Along the way, Kagome unlocks her true powers and changes her lifestyle. SessKag. Sort of a NarutoXInuYasha crossover.[complete] [sequel coming soon]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my story I came up with. Please read.**

**Summary: Kagome was betrayed by InuYasha, Gramps, Souta, her mom, and other people. Only _he _was there for her. Along the way, Kagome unlocks her true powers and changes her lifestyle. SessKag. Rated T.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

Kagome packed up her stuff, getting ready to go home to her time. InuYasha had left earlier today for some reason. He hadn't come back for two hours, worrying the whole group.

Since he wasn't here, Kagome decided to go home. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo immediately agreed that she deserved a break.

Kagome bid them goodbye and headed off toward the well, since they were in Kaede's village.

As she walked through InuYasha's Forest, she heard strange noises. She heard moans and groans. So, being the innocent girl she is at age 19, followed he sounds, thinking someone was in trouble.

She walked on; following the weird sounds that were getting louder the farther she walked. Only a few more trees, and there the person was. Actually, it was two people. They were. . . InuYasha and Kikyo!?! What the hell?

There, under the Goshinboku tree, was the two. And they were. . . Mating.

'How could he? I thought he loved me! He told me so! And still he chose that clay-pot bitch over me!' Kagome thought as she felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the two still at it.

They didn't even notice her standing there. 'I guess I am just a shard-detector to him.'

Her silent tears trailed down her face as she felt one thing. . . Betrayed.

Kagome choked down a sob as she turned and ran toward the well, trying to burn the nasty images out of her mind.

She dropped her bag down next to her as she crumpled to her knees, crying on the well to her own time.

She cried for a few minutes before a pair of arms wrap around her. She felt so safe and warm in the arms of this person.

Kagome was now sure that this person was a man. She could feel his muscular chest against her back.

His strong arms were still around her and she felt herself relaxing. After a few more minutes of crying, she finally quieted down.

She opened her eyes to see white and silver surrounding her. She twisted her body around so now she faced this man.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face still held the cold, unemotional look, but something was different.

She looked at his face, trying to figure out what made him look different. She looked from his lips to his nose and finally to his eyes. Then, she found out what made him look different. It was his eyes.

His eyes showed much more emotion, they looked warmer now. His eyes didn't give her the chills every time she looked at them, instead, it she loved the color of his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and was going to let her go before Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered as she pressed her face into his chest. Sesshomaru said nothing but just tightened his hold on her.

He rested his chin on her head, sniffing her unique scent. She smelled of vanilla and was calm and soothing, but he could smell her emotions mixing in her scent.

He could smell confusion, sadness, and most of all, the scent of betrayal. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Kagome unwrapped her arms from his waist and moved back slightly to see his face, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama for comforting me.

She picked up her bag and turned to smile at Sesshomaru. Then, she jumped down the well.

**A/N: Yay! Another story, please review, but only if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kagome was betrayed by InuYasha, Gramps, Souta, her mom, and other people. Only _he _was there for her. Along the way, Kagome unlocks her true powers and changes her lifestyle. SessKag. Rated T.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru watched her leave. 'I'm always watching her leave. I need to make her stay, to stay here with me. She is the only one who will understand.' He thought as he got up and watched the pretty blue lights fade from the opening of the well.

'Her scent is gone. Oh yeah, she lives in the future, so she goes through this well to go there. I have to remember next time to thank her for healing my arm.' A year ago, Kagome shot her arrow at him; it nipped his left shoulder, where the stump of his left arm was. It was supposed to injure him, but instead it healed his arm back. Her powers really were amazing.

'That day was weird, her purification arrow was not only pink, and it was also green. I wonder what changed to enable her to heal, instead of destroy.'

He walked back to where he left Rin and Jaken. 'It feels good to have two arms again.' He thought as he saw Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Kagome looked up from the well, "Grandpa! Souta! Mom! Please help me out of here!" she shouted up.

She waited for a whole minute before sighing and climbing up the well by herself with her half empty bag. She reached the top and swung her legs over the edge, and walked out of the shed.

When she was headed for the house, she was greeted by a short man; he had black hair, brown eyes, and thick glasses that always slid down the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, who are you?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer. Somehow she knew it was only going to end in her pain.

"Me? I'm the new owner of the house, I moved in with my wife about four months ago. The old owners sold it to us when they had to move." He said as he smiled up at her, he was shorter than her.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose only for it to slide down again. "Would you like to stay for the night? You look a little lost. My wife is cooking dinner right now. Come, we will meet her."

"Uh, okay." Kagome said, not really believing the fact that this weird man lived in her home. Maybe she was just in denial of what was happening.

He took her into the house and in the kitchen was a tall lady. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and always seemed to smile. She was totally different from her husband, she was beautiful.

"Uh, my name is Kagome Higurashi; I am the eldest child of the family that used to live here. I was uh. . . On a trip! Yeah, I was on a trip and I didn't know that my family had moved, I wasn't informed of the change. I'm so sorry for intruding on your property." She said quickly.

"No, its okay, you can stay the night, and in the morning you can go look for your family. I'm sure that they will be missing you. Please stay for dinner." She said as she saw Kagome's doubtful looks.

"Well, okay, I don't want to be a burden for you and your husband." She said quietly as she squashed down the painful feeling in her heart. It was the feeling she had felt less than an hour ago, the feeling of being. . . Betrayed.

Her family deserted her, in the time she needed them the most. Her mother broke her promise; she always said that she will always be here for her. But she wasn't here.

Her Grandfather said, "See you when you come back Kagome!" But he wasn't here.

Her brother always wanted her to be happy and taken cared of. But he wasn't here to make her happy.

Kagome didn't talk to the couple after that. She just stared off into space, trying hard to push away the feeling of heartbreak that she felt now.

Her face held no emotion; her face was even blanker than Sesshomaru's. Her blank face and emotionless eyes worried the couple. They fed her and showered her. They allowed her to use the wife's clothes even.

They didn't say anything about her change in attitude though they assumed she was in shock at the information that her family didn't live there anymore.

Kagome slept in the same room she had before. The only difference was that it was blank and a guest room. It held none of her possessions; maybe her mom dumped her stuff and forgot about her.

Well, she hadn't come back for a whole year after she graduated. 'Stupid InuYasha, it's his entire fault for not letting me go back home. Now I have no idea where my family lives.' She thought as she lay down to sleep in an uncomfortable bed that replaced her old one.

Now in bed, she let her tears fall, just like how she was feeling. She was falling into a deep chasm where no one can reach her. No one can. . . Comfort her. They betrayed her. InuYasha, Mom, Souta, Gramps.

Then she thought of Sesshomaru. He had comforted her, right? He had, hadn't he?

'I'm so confused! Ever since I gave him his arm back he was acting nicer to me. Nicer than I'd ever imagine him being. He had comforted me, not something that Sesshomaru would do everyday, plus, he hardly even knows me!

'Something's up with Sesshomaru. He's been weird, especially around me. Could it be that he's falling for me? NO! That's absurd, there's no way he has any other emotions than anger and detests.' Kagome looked up at the ceiling.

'But his eyes, they showed some emotion, that much I know.' Kagome drifted off to sleep, now knowing that she can trust Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review for me! It makes me happy that at least some people like my story.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

Kay12693

RoCk-ThE-WoRlD22

**Yay! I got two reviews for the first chapter! Review more people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter. I love people who review, it makes me so happy I want to update as soon as possible.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 3**

**Kag's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 8:00 the next morning. Then I thought of why I never came back home.

**Flashback**

_Naraku had most of the shards and he wanted the last one that she held. Naraku came after the last shard, and there was a big battle. Mostly everyone I knew was there. Naraku's incarnations were fighting with him. Koga, his tribe, Kaede's villagers was there, Jinenji and everyone we helped. Still, Naraku was to strong and Kaede's villagers fled. Jinenji was killed._

_Then, Sesshomaru came. He tried to kill Naraku while I was trying to shoot Kanna, who had Naraku's infant. She went in front of Sesshomaru and I fired._

_Quickly, she moved out of the way and the arrow hit Sesshomaru. I didn't want to purify him so I tried desperately to take of the purification power on the arrow. Instead of the pink energy disappearing, it mixed with a different, green energy, so it healed his arm instead._

_It was very weird; I didn't know what I did at the time. Then, when he looked at me, I noticed that his left arm was back._

_He had this weird expression on his face, he almost looked happy. I turned away and looked around me. Everywhere there was blood, demon blood, human blood, animal blood. Everywhere, it was like my worst nightmare come true, the destruction of my friends (Excluding Naraku's demons)._

_InuYasha was fighting Naraku and so was Sesshomaru. Sango was killing the demons and Miroku was using his sutras since there were saimyoshos (Spelling?) everywhere. Shippo was next to them, using his Fox Fire at the demons, which didn't really help._

_Koga was attacking Kagura and she went away somewhere. So, Koga went to fight Naraku too. Kohaku was fighting off the demons, far away from Sango's view. Kikyo was fighting demons._

_Naraku was just blown apart, and was now regenerating. I tried to shoot Kanna again; I saw the jewel in Naraku's hand, so I got an arrow and charged it with my purification powers._

_I shot my arrow quickly; the jewel was still far from his body. Somehow, the arrow missed Kanna and hit the jewel instead. I don't know how that happened; maybe I was focusing on the jewel too much._

_Anyways, the arrow hit the jewel and shattered it, again. I knew I was going to be in trouble with everybody for shattering the jewel once more._

_Naraku left, cursing at me. Kohaku disappeared with Kanna, Kikyo left and the demons slinked away. Of course, InuYasha ran over to me and started yelling at me for shattering the jewel again._

_We stared yelling and I said, "Well, at least Naraku doesn't have any shards! And we, at least, got one! We have a head start!" He still yelled at me and I eventually sat him. He was lying face down in the dirt in a five feet crater._

_Sesshomaru eventually left too, I think he went back to Rin. From then on, InuYasha kept pushing us to find the shards, but, with my strength in bows, the shards flew farther. So, it was harder to find the jewel shards._

_We didn't see Naraku that much after that; he was probably collecting the shards silently. Once and a while we would see Kohaku with Kanna, but she didn't carry Naraku's heart anymore._

**End Flashback**

I now had twenty shards, but I gave Miroku two, Sango two, and Shippo one. Of course, I didn't tell InuYasha that I gave away five shards. He would just get mad and have another reason to yell at me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome got up and went to wash her clothes after the two said she could. When her clothes were done, she put them in her bag. She didn't want to wear them, it was the high school uniform, and if anyone saw her in that, they would think her weird that she's wearing it when she isn't in high school anymore.

The wife cooked breakfast and Kagome ate silently. After she was done, she thanked them and left.

Kagome had no idea how to find her family. 'I know I can look in a phone booth!' she thought as she walked down the street, trying to find the nearest phone booth she could use.

'Oh yeah, I still have the jewel shards. I have to go back to Sengoku Jidai after I see my family.' She thought as she searched the phone book. When she finally found her name, it didn't have the address for where they lived.

'Damn it! Why doesn't it have their address? I know I can just call them!' Kagome searched her wallet for any money. She didn't have any. Maybe she lost it at Kaede's village. Then, she searched her pockets.

She found fifty cents. 'Why doesn't the wife check their pockets?' she thought as she put the coins in the machine.

"We're sorry we cannot get to the phone right now, but if you please leave your name, phone number, or address, we will ca-." Kagome hung up the phone and her money popped out.

Kagome screamed in frustration, how was she supposed to know where to find them? Then an idea popped into her head. 'I can go see my friend! They will take me to my house, right?'

So she walked to her closest friend's house.

**Yay! Another chapter is done, so please review!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed!**

**Kay12693**

**articfire69**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Tsuki Shirou**

**Kichou**

**Princess of hate **

**wolfprincess09**

**RoCk-ThE-WoRlD22**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! I love reviews, so if you want me to update faster, please review! I'm putting an OC in this story. Her name is Anita. Sorry for not updating, I was going to update yester day, but I didn't have the time to finish this chapter.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome looked at the house in front of her. It was her friend Anita's house. 'Well, I can't back down now. I have to go home.'

Her friend had long raven colored hair. It was always put in two high pigtails. She also had onyx colored eyes. She used to live somewhere else before and came here in the senior year. She used to live in a place called Konoha **(A/N: For all you Naruto fans, she used to live there! She's originally from Konoha, okay)**.

Kagome was nervous about what to say to her high school friend. 'What if she asks questions that I can't answer? What if I make a fool of myself?'

Kagome walked up to the door, slowly, she lifted her hand to knock. Right before she could knock however, Anita opened the door. She looked like she was going somewhere.

Anita's eyes widen in surprise, "Kagome? What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of town?" Kagome nodded slowly, not sure of what to say. Her friend had her hair down now; it reached her mid-back.

"Are you still sick? Do you want me to take you home?" Her friend asked. Kagome nodded again. Anita headed toward her car.

"But, weren't you going somewhere?" she whispered. Anita looked back at Kagome. "Yeah, I was, but you look like you need a ride. I only needed to get some groceries so it is okay."

The two walked toward her car. They drove in silence; Anita didn't want to bother Kagome if she didn't feel like talking.

Anita stopped in front of a big house. Kagome sat in her seat and looked up. She was still sitting when Anita said, "Come on Kagome, aren't you coming in?" Kagome nodded again and got out of the car.

**Anita's POV**

I looked back at Kagome. She looked the same as when we were in high school. I was going to visit Konoha, but she showed up.

But, I do have to take care of her. They would want that. I wonder if my friends from Konoha miss me. It has been two years.

She's definitely their sister. And her chakra signature, it's very high. I wonder if she really is their sister, her chakra signature is similar to theirs. She does look a lot like them, except for the brown eyes.

I wonder if she unlocked her kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) yet. Then again, I don't think her mother told her about her heritage. They should have told her. Where has she been for the past year?

Stupid, did they think that they could hide the fact that she is from one of the most powerful clan in Konoha? I bet her mom didn't even tell her what her last name is!

They should have, but they didn't. She isn't sick, and she was never sick. I could tell by her chakra signature. It was never weak in school when she came back, or when I went to that shrine when she was supposed to be sick.

But, her chakra, does she know how to use it? She _is _a miko, so maybe her miko powers suppressed her chakra powers. They _are_ very similar to each other.

I walked to the door and turned around to face Kagome. I smiled sweetly, even though I wanted to retch. I felt sick, sick for my home in Konoha.

If Kagome hadn't come along, I would be on the way home by now. Maybe I should take her to Konoha. Then I can tell her everything about her, and her past.

'I miss them all, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, my siblings, and most of all, Itachi-kun. I need to see them; they are probably worried sick about what happened to me after that ANBU (a higher-ranking ninja) mission.

"Kagome, there's the door. I hope you get better now. I'll see you later. If you want, I can pick you up, and we can go to the mall."

I saw Kagome nod. I smiled again and went back to my car as she knocked on the door.

When I got in the front seat, I sighed. I wish I could tell her everything, but I can't, not yet at least.

**Normal POV**

Kagome knocked on the door as Anita drove away. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Diiiiiing! Doooooong! Diiiiiing! Dooooooooong!

There was a pounding of footsteps, telling her that someone was going to answer the door.

"What?" yelled a tall, American man, he had blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair and tan skin.

Kagome jumped in fright, maybe she went to the wrong house.

"I-is th-this the H-higurashi home?" she asked in a small voice.

The man narrowed his eyes and said, "Its Smith now." **(A/N: I couldn't think of a good American name.)**

"May I see Souta?" Kagome asked. The man looked at her closely before saying, "He's not here."

Kagome looked down and frowned, 'Where could he be? Is he at school? Is he at the mall? I don't know what day of the week it is.'

Kagome looked up at the man and said, "May I speak to his mother?" The man nodded and turned around, still holding the door.

"HONEY! SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" He yelled loudly, making Kagome cringe from the loud noise. Curse her sensitive ears.

The man walked back into the house and Kagome waited for a few seconds before her mom showed up.

"Hel-Kagome?" Her mother said. Kagome didn't say anything, just kept a blank expression on her face. Her mother pinched herself, to see if she was dreaming. Her mother thought as she felt the pain.

Kagome stood there and let her tears fall, not making a sound. Her tears silently trailed down her face and landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Her mother whispered as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Kagome immediately pushed her mother away; obviously still hurt that her family moved without them telling her first.

She walked into the house, moving her way past her mom without saying anything. Kagome dried her tears and put on her emotionless mask again, not even her eyes betraying what she was feeling.

She looked at the man lounging on the couch and he didn't even look up.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and dropped her bag on the chair. She opened her bag and took out the fifteen jewel shards that were fused together on a chain.

Her mother sat down in the chair opposite of her, Kagome put the chain around her neck, feeling more at ease now that she knew the jewel was close to her.

Kagome put her bag close to her chest and tucked it under her chin.

Her mother had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sor-"

"Save it." Kagome said coldly, cutting her mom off.

Her mother looked back at her with an expression of pain and confusion as Kagome gave her a glare.

"I'm so sor-"

"Save it." Kagome said with more force and glaring harder.

Her mom leaned back in her seat.

'I don't want to cry anymore, I won't cry no matter what. I'll change the sorrow into anger. Anger is much easier to deal with.'

"Where's Gramps and Souta?" Kagome asked. Her mother's expression changed. It no longer held confusion and it held a more pained look than before.

Her mother started to cry as she held her face in her hands.

"He-he-he's dead!" She wailed from her hands. Kagome frowned and said simply, "How?"

"Old age!" Her mom wailed louder, still crying. "Th-that's why we-e had to m-move, we didn't have enough money to stay here after we gave him a proper burial. That's why I had to marry that horrible man! I tried to stop him, I promise!"

Kagome's eyes narrow, "Stop what?" Her mother looked up at Kagome and said, "He sent Souta to America to study!"

Kagome felt anger flare in her. 'How _dare_ he, he has no rights. Souta is only in middle school! How will he take care of himself?'

"Did he make you move too?" Kagome said, her voice full of anger, she knew her mom was going to say yes.

Her mom just nodded her head. "Move back to the shrine." Kagome said forcibly.

"I can't, he won't let me. I tried to tell him that I needed to stay there for your return, but he said no." Kagome liked this man less and less.

"I still need the well." She said to her mom who was now drying her face.

"But I don't have money! I don't have money to buy the shrine back."

"Get a job, save money." Kagome said; did her mother rely on this man so much?

"K-kagome, don't leave me too." Her mother said fearfully, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm going back to Sengoku Jidai tomorrow." Kagome said, not wanting to change her mind.

"Please stay, stay for at least a week or two. Please?" her mom asked. "You left some shards here. Before the time you stayed for a year in Sengoku Jidai. When you came back and forth, you left some."

'I forgot I left some here before I shattered the jewel again.' Kagome thought as her eyes widen slightly.

"Where is it?" she asked her mom. Slowly, her mom got up and headed upstairs.

This room looked like her old room, except it was bigger and had a TV. and a computer added to it. Also, there was a new bed, and a new desk.

Kagome looked around her room while her mom went to the desk. She pulled the drawer out and took out a jar of shards.

"I kept it, I knew it was important." Kagome took it wordlessly, not bothering to say 'thank you.' They shouldn't be dumping her stuff anyways.

Her mother left the room. Kagome took her bag to the bed. She stood near the edge and dumped her bag out. Her bag was a mess; it had lots of trash.

'Hm, empty bottles, dirty clothes, used bandages, empty ramen cups, no matches, no lighters, no food, no. . . What's this?' She lifted out a fine silver chain that had a silver heart locket on the end.

'Very pretty, I wonder where I got it.' Kagome thought as she got clean clothes out of the drawer and closet. She walked over to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She turned on the water to fill the tub.

'I remember! We were passing through a sakura grove somewhere in the Western Lands. We camped there for the night after InuYasha had agreed to do so. InuYasha said he smelled his brother's stench all over the place but he left a few days ago. The chain was there, under the biggest, oldest tree there.'

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, dumped the trash in the garbage, and walked into the kitchen with her bag.

She opened the cupboard and stepped back to look at what they had.

'Hm, ramen, chips, curry, bread, cereal, rice. . .' Kagome got out some ramen, curry, and bread.

She went back upstairs to her room and put her bag on the bed.

She got the clothes that she put on the bed and stuffed it in her bag.

She got another set of clothes and a towel to take a bath. Kagome took of all her clothes and got into the tub after taking off the chain with the jewel.

She sat in the tub for a while, while she fingered the locket and looked at its intricate designs. Kagome wondered how someone of Sengoku Jidai could make something so beautiful when the people of her time couldn't make something as great as this. 'Maybe a demon made it.'

'The next time they saw Sesshomaru he looked almost anxious. Maybe he had lost the locket. He was probably looking for it. But, when he turned toward me, he relaxed a bit and I swear I saw him give a small microscopic smile. He probably smelled the silver chain around my neck. But why did he leave it with me then? Whatever, but I still can't get it open!'

Kagome started washing her hair and body. 'It's very beautiful, just like Sesshomaru.' She thought before she caught herself. 'Did I just think he's beautiful? OMG I did! That's so weird.'

"He is kinda hot," she said aloud. 'I shouldn't be saying _or_ thinking these things.' She thought to herself.

'**It's not so bad, yeah' **a voice said from the back of her mind. **'You're slowly falling for him, besides; you're just stating the facts.' The voice said.**

'Who are you?' Kagome thought.

'**I'm your conscience _baka (Stupid/idiot)!_'** her conscience said in an irritated tone of voice, Kagome could just see her conscience rolling her eyes.

'Okay whatever!' she thought back.

'**What, you don't believe me, yeah?'**

'Of _course_ I believe you'

'**You're using sarcasm, yeah!'(A/N: Ooooh, just like Deidara, from Naruto, he always says 'Yeah' at the end of his sentences.)**

'I wasn't'

'**You were, yeah. Let's go back to Sengoku Jidai so we can see Sesshomaru-sama!'**

'Since when do you call him "Sesshomaru-sama"?'

'**Since now, yeah.'**

'Whatever and stop using 'yeah' at the end of your sentences, it's annoying.'

'**Whatever, I know of a person who always uses 'yeah' at the ends of his sentences.'**

'Oh yeah? Who?'

'**See!'**

'What?'

'**You're catching the 'yeah-syndrome', yeah.'**

'What the fuck? Stop saying 'yeah' and what is the 'yeah-syndrome?'

'**Don't say swear words Kagome-chan, it's bad for you. Besides, it's a habit for me to use 'yeah' at the end of my sentence.'**

'Whatever, and who was that person that you know that uses 'yeah' at the end of his sentences? I don't know anyone who does that.'

'**Oh yeah? Well, it's me to know and you to find out.'**

'Tell me!'

'**No, and you know that Anita girl?'**

'Yeah, Anita Uchiha?'

'**Yup, her! I'm positive that she is weird!'**

'Where did that come from? That was so random.'

'**I don't know, but she isn't from here.'**

'Yeah, I know, she's from Konoha.'

'**No, that's not it, she's _different._ Do you remember the way she acted when she first saw a car?'**

'Yeah, she got all freaked out and she got into a weird stance, like a fighting stance.'

'**Exactly! It's like she never saw one before, and didn't she say where she came from there wasn't any cars?'**

'Yes, she did, but she knows stuff about refrigerators and TV's. That stuff was invented after cars.'

'**Yeah, don't you think it's weird?'**

'Of course I do, now that you mention it.'

'**And, don't you sense that strong aura coming from her?'**

'Yeah, but it's not demonic or of a miko's.'

'**What if...No, that is impossible.'**

'What?'

'**What if, where she is from, it's like a different time or something? Like Sengoku Jidai. Except her place is a mix from the two times that we are familiar with?'**

'What? But that's just weird. To think that she is from a _different_ time.'

'**I know, but think it over.' **And her conscience stopped talking, allowing Kagome to finish her bath.

Kagome got out of the tub and put on her clothes after drying herself with the towel.

She put the chain with the shards around her neck. She looked at the locket and finally decided to wear it. Kagome shivered as the cold locket slid in between her breasts, touching her skin.

She sat down at the kitchen table as her mother and the man sat down. She didn't want to call that man her father.

Her mother set the food down and they ate silently. "May I please be excused?" She asked her mom, not wanting to be near this man longer than necessary.

"Of course, dear." Her mother said.

Kagome immediately left the kitchen to go to her room. In there, she went to sleep.

For those who don't know about Naruto, there are different rankings for the ninjas. The lowest is Genin; the next is Chuunin, after that is Jounin, ANBU, and the Hokage. There is a school you go to become a Genin, and then you take tests to level up in ranking.

And in Konoha, or the Shinobi lands, (that's the main place, Konoha is just one country there.) they have refrigerators and TV's. But they don't have cars or guns like that. So it is a cross between old times and new times.

If you don't understand, go watch Naruto on YouTube or something, or read the manga. You might understand it better.

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter is done!**

**For those who have reviewed, thank you all!**

Solaira

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

wolfprincess09

Dnight

YoshikoNariko

Kay12693

kzb637 : I do live in Hawaii, thank you for noticing the Hawaiian word I used in my penname.

Snow Drop Princess

Princess of hate

GYY

Sesshys-lil-princess

Tsuki Shirou

Kichou

I'm sorry for my short chapters. I tried to make it long for you who love my story. So please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. Here is a new chapter! Please read and it will make me happy if you review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto! Sorry I didn't put this earlier, I forgot.**

**

* * *

**

Betrayed

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, Kagome woke up and went downstairs and saw that the man wasn't there. Maybe he went to work. She didn't care where he went.

Her mother wasn't there so Kagome decided to check her room. Kagome walked up the stairs slowly and stopped in front of her mom's door.

Kagome heard sobbing from inside. It sounded like her mom. She opened the door and walked inside.

Her mother was on the bed crying, and Kagome could see bruises starting to form on her arms, stomach, and face.

She felt anger, anger for that horrible man for hurting her mother. No one had the right to hit her mom like that, even though it was her fault for marrying that man.

Kagome walked up to her mom and hugged, letting her mom's tears soak her shirt. Her face was still emotionless, even though she knew she should be feeling sorry for her mom, or at least something. **(A/N: Ooooooo, just like Sai, from Naruto, he doesn't know when to show emotion or something like that.)**

After awhile, her mother stopped crying and dried her tears. Kagome got up and walked out the door, knowing that her mom didn't need her anymore.

For the next week, Kagome stayed in her room. Sometimes she went on the computer, sometimes she fingered the locket. Once when she went on the computer, when discovered this wevsite, she totally freaked out. It was called FanFiction. It officially creeped her out, there were things in there about her! **(A/N: That's very creepy! Hahahahahaha, imagine the look on her face as she discovered fanfiction).**

She didn't go downstairs for her food. Instead, her mom came upstairs with her food. But, if her mom didn't like taking the dishes back and forth, she didn't say anything.

When the week was up, she was going to leave, but her mom stopped her on the way out. Her mother started crying again and begging her not to leave.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's POV

I watched as my mom attached herself to me, crying over the fact that I was leaving. I tried prying her off, but she held on tight.

I stopped trying to push her away and just stayed still. I closed my eyes and sighed, my mom was making this harder then she needed it to be.

This was such a drag, so troublesome. **(Just like Shikamaru! He says that all the time! Oh yeah, he's from Naruto.)** I opened my eyes again and said, "Okay, stop crying, I'll stay for another week."

Immediately, she let go and jumped with joy. 'So annoying.'

'**Hai, she is annoying isn't she, yeah?'**

'It's you, what do you want?'

'**Nothing, I was just stopping by for a friendly visit, yeah.' **Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

'So, what do you want now?'

'**Nothing, I was just, uh . . . I don't know, our mom was being annoying, I just had to say something, yeah.'**

'Yeah, did you find something more about Anita?'

'**How could I? I'm _stuck_ in your head, yeah!'**

'Okay, don't need to be so loud. I was just asking.'

'**Whatever.'**

'So what-'

'**Your mom is asking you a question.'**

'What?'

'**I SAID your MOM is asking you a QUESTION!'**

'Okay, I was just asking, sheesh.'

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, "I wasn't really paying attention. So can you repeat that?"

My mom nodded and said, "You can't be locked up in your room all day, everyday. So, would you like to go out tomorrow? Like to the movies? Or shopping while you're here?"

I nodded my head and walked back up to my room and dropped my bag on my bed. I walked over to the computer and turned it on. I waited for it to load up and stared at the ceiling.

When the computer was finished loading, I went to FanFiction. It was creepy, but it was also cool that there was other fanfics that weren't about me.

I happened to stumble across a manga/anime called Naruto, I read a few stories and I liked them. They were cool.

It was weird too; they lived at a place called Konoha. Is it the same place where Anita used to live? I never saw Konoha on the globe of the world. I wonder where it is.

Anyways, I think I'm getting hooked on that fanfiction stuff. So I got off and lay down on my bed, half on and half off.

Once again I stared at the ceiling; it was so _boring_ here in the Modern Era.

The next day we went to the mall, after that day we went to the movies.

Soon, the week was up, and I was happy, two weeks from the feudal era was too long now.

This time, I was sneaking out of the house, trying to avoid staying another week. Still, my mom caught me.

This time she didn't ask me to stay home another week, but she still cried a bit.

I didn't like to see my mom cry, but I decided that if I didn't have people close to me, then I won't feel the pain they cause me.

I left after that, I walked to the bus stop and got on, using the money my mom gave me.

I walked up the steps to the shrine. I snuck in, making sure the couple did not see me again.

Once I entered the storage shed, I immediately jumped into the well, calming down as the warm, soothing blue light swallowed me and sent me to Sengoku Jidai.

When I got there, it was very quiet. I wondered why.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Kagome went to Kaede's village and went into her hut. No one was in there, so she went to look around the village.

Everyone in t he village was sad and depressed, Kagome wondered what happened. They weren't doing their jobs properly; they were doing their jobs halfheartedly.

Kagome got fed up and asked the nearest person why everyone was moping. "Because Lady Kaede has died." The man said.

That made Kagome freeze as eyes widen and she falls to her knees. She clutches her chest where her heart is. 'It hurts, it hurts so much.

She gasps as the pain in her heart increased. 'Kami-sama, it hurts, help me out of this pain and misery. Tell me what I should do, I'm so confused.'

Kagome got up, her eyes stinging as she wanted to cry but didn't. She put on her bag and walked out of the village, her hands still clutching her chest.

'Why does this happening to me? It's that feeling again, the feeling of being. . . Betrayed. . .'

Kaede left her, just like Gramps, Souta, mom, even InuYasha. They left her.

Soon Kagome began jogging, and it turned into a sprint. After a few hours, longer than she ever gone in one time, she collapsed in a grove, a cherry blossom grove to be exact. Kagome propped herself up against one of the trees there. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Her bag was next to her, half of its contents spilling out. Kagome just sat there, looking at the sky as the sakura petals danced around her with the wind.

'So beautiful, so fragile, so. . . Pure. The sakura blossoms are even prettier here in Sengoku Jidai.

As she sat there, she felt the walls she put around her emotions crack. Kagome felt it crack slowly, and soon she felt a flood of emotion.

She felt sad, depressed, overwhelmed, angry, and most of all. . . Betrayed. Kagome burst out crying, unable to keep her emotions under control.

She stopped the loud noises she was making, but she couldn't start the tears from coming. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked up at the sky and watched as the sun went down slowly.

Kagome heard laughing throughout the grove and her head snapped in that direction. The tears immediately stopped flowing.

Suddenly, a black blur bounded into her lap, knocking her back against the tree.

Kagome gasped as the girl in her lap moved around. Her back hurt.

Big, brown eyes stared up at her. "Hello pretty lady! Rin is Rin. Do you see Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome's eyes widen at the sound of his name, was he here?

'**Ooooh, a chance to see Sesshomaru-sama, yeah. Then you can ask about him about the locket, yeah!' **screamed her conscious.

"Rin likes the sakura petals! Rin wants to know if you like them too!"

"Ah, hai. They're beautiful."

"Rin thinks you are too!"

Kagome looked down at the girl in her arms and smile, a faint ghostly smile that was nowhere near as great as her other smiles she's given.

"Rin thinks you should smile more!" The little girl smiled at Kagome and reached her hands up.

Kagome froze as small, soft hands brushed away her tears. 'This child is so innocent, so fragile, and so _beautiful_, just like the sakura blossoms.' She thought as Rin dried her tears.

"Rin wants to know why pretty lady was crying. You look really sad."

Kagome didn't answer, but she just stiffened as she felt a demonic aura nearby. But, as soon as she tried to pinpoint their location, it vanished.

Kagome's eyes narrow, but she didn't say anything. She just tightened her grip on Rin and smiled at the small girl.

She was talking about what she liked, which included flowers, butterflies, and her Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin stopped talking and looked up at Kagome. "Is something wrong?" The little girl asked, knowing something was wrong and frowning slightly.

"Mo, nothing's wrong." Kagome said, giving the little girl a fake smile.

Rin nodded her head and they watched as the sun set, allowing them to see the full moon.

Kagome, getting tired of the silence, asked "Rin, why aren't you with Sesshomaru?"

Rin frowns, and then hugs Kagome, crying on her shirt. "Rin can't find Sesshomaru-sama!" She wailed.

Kagome once again felt the same demonic aura nearby. She quickly snapped her head in the direction of the demon. Just as she was about to run, the youkai came.

It was Sesshomaru.

He walked over to them and placed a hand on Rin's head. Rin immediately calmed down and looked up at Sesshomaru.

She jumped out of Kagome's lap and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, shouting in joy.

Kagome smiled slightly at the two, and she turned away, looking at the other end of the grove.

As she turned her head, Sesshomaru noticed a glint in the moonlight. His eyes widen a fraction as he noticed what it was.

'That locket, is mine. I wonder why she still has it. It has been months since she found it here.' Sesshomaru thought as Rin was hugging tightly.

Kagome looked around her, she didn't really know where she was, and she hadn't bothered checking. Then, Kagome finally noticed where she was.

'This is the Western Lands! Had I run that far?'

'**Hai, you did, baka.'**

'Don't call me a baka, if anyone's a baka, you are!'

'**You do know that if you call me a baka, then it means you're calling yourself a baka, yeah!'**

'Just shut up!'

'**Sesshomaru-sama is looking at you, yeah.'**

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, and he was looking at her. He gazed at her unblinkingly before Rin interrupted them by saying, "Sesshomaru-sama, where were you?"

Her looked down at her and said, "Checking something."

Rin just smiled, Kagome guessed that she accepted that answer from him.

Rin sat back down in Kagome's lap. Sesshomaru sat down in front of the two and stared at the miko who looked at his ward who was falling asleep.

He smelled the lingering scent of salt, indicating that the two was crying. He also caught the scent of the silver locket around the miko's neck.

The soothing scent of the sakura blossoms and Kagome's own sweet scent of vanilla calmed his jittery nerves.

Usually, he could calm himself down so that he would not show emotion. But today was very stressful. He caught a whiff of Naraku's scent nearby and took off.

Rin was still asleep and when she woke up, she left their camp searching for him. By the time he got back, she was gone, and Jaken didn't know where she was.

They were far away from her, making it harder to find her.

Kagome relaxed and closed her eyes, deciding to sleep, even though she didn't have anything to eat since earlier today.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's breath evened out, and her heartbeat slow, indicating she was asleep.

Slowly, he sat next to her, pulling her and Rin onto his lap. HE wrapped his arms around both of them and drifted off into a light sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: I think the beginning of this story, meaning chapter one, is too similar to other SessKag stories. One of my friends said so. I like this story, but I couldn't think of a better beginning! That sucks. But I'm still going to continue, don't worry, and because I know you all this story! Please review.**

Thank you all who have reviewed!

**Destiny'sDestination**

**Tsuki Shirou**

**kzb637 : What island do you live on?**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**wolfprincess09**

**snow-leopard-demon24**

**DarkAngel512**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update faster. But, here's a new chapter! **

**And those who wanted to know what this has to do with Naruto, well. . .I'm not telling you. But I will tell you that she is going to go to Konoha to do 'stuff'. Stuff that I'm not going to tell you. It will just ruin the story.**

**So, read on and find out. But you probably won't find out about it in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Betrayed

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself very comfortable, and warm. She looked around o see that she was in Sesshomaru's lap. She started squirming, trying to get off if his lap. 

Kagome froze as she saw golden-amber eyes glaring at her. "Go back to sleep miko, don't wake Rin."

Kagome nodded and went back to sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After an hour or two, Rin woke up. "Pretty lady wake up!"

Kagome winced as the loud yell hurt her ears, and Sesshomaru's. Kagome sat up straighter and got off of Sesshomaru.

She yawned as she stretched, reminding Sesshomaru of a cat. Rin ran off in another direction.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, for everything."

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped closer. Kagome was getting confused, what is he doing?

Now, he was so close their bodies were almost touching. Kagome turned red as she noticed this.

Sesshomaru reached out his right hand toward her. Kagome saw his hand reach for the chain of the locket.

But, instead of grabbing the chain, his hand went lower. Kagome's blush deepened as she found out what he was going to do.

His thumb and pointer finger slipped in between her breasts. Kagome's breath caught, her heart beating madly.

Kagome tried to step back but she just stood there as his fingers went deeper.

He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was his locket.

The beautiful silver locket glinted as it reflected the sun's light.

Sesshomaru lifted up the locket higher for Kagome to see it better. Kagome looked up at him and her face turned a deeper shade of red as he smirked.

"I believe this is mine." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Why, may I ask, do you have it?" he asked in her ear again.

"I-I found it."

Sesshomaru smirked again, "Return it to me later."

He let the locket go and watch it slide into its place in between her breast. Sesshomaru took a step closer and said, "Be careful, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widen as she noticed that it was his first time saying her name.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. Kaogme's eyelids fluttered closed, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on her skin.

Soon, the feeling was gone and her eyes shot open, only to see Sesshomaru gone.

'_That was a weird experience.'_ Kagome clutched the tree for support.

'**You forgot to ask him how to open the locket!'**

'_Sorry, I forgot. I mean he was digging through my chest! He could have pulled the chain to get the locket, but he didn't!'_

'**Yeah, I noticed.'**

'_And he kissed me on the forehead!'_

'**Yeah, weird, I know, yeah.'**

Kagome sighed and made a fire to boil water. Once the water was boiling, she poured it into an instant ramen cup.

She waited for three minutes for the ramen to cook. Then she ate it.

Kagome packed up her stuff and headed to the nearest village. She asked villagers if they saw a monk and a demon slayer.

Some people saw them, they said they were heading north, slaying demons on the way.

* * *

It was now two days since the sakura grove incident.

* * *

Soon she came to a village far to the north. Kagome heard clashing of weapons, cries of dying demons and humans, shouts of humans, and a "Wind Tunnel!" 

'_They must be here.'_ She thought as she ran forward to the clearing. She dropped her bag at the edge of the clearing and looked in horror at the scene before her.

Dead bodies of humans and demons scattered the clearing. Blood was spilled all over the once green grass. Weapons of different shapes and sizes covered the dead demons, while bite marks and deep scratches from claws covered the human skin.

There was blood everywhere. On the grass, on the tree trunks, on the leaves, and oozing out of the dead bodies. Everywhere there was blood.

There was a line of humans to her left, all of them carrying bows and arrows.

To her right were the demons, they were standing there, watching the humans, waiting for the humans to strike.

In the middle, there was Miroku and Sango. They were fighting stray demons that lingered in the middle of the clearing.

"Fire!" Came the shout of the leading human, and the rest shot their arrows at the demons.

Cries of pain came from some demons, but most were able to dodge the barrage of arrows coming at them.

Kagome looked at her bag, only to notice she didn't have her bow and arrows. It was somewhere else, maybe at home.

Kagome looked around frantically, looking for something she could use to fight. Nothing lay within reach.

She sighed, what was she going to do now?

'**Hey! Focus your energy to your hands and pretend it is a bow and arrow. Do that motion you do when shooting a bow, and then the energy will shoot.'**

'_What?'_

'**Just do what I say!'**

'_Okay, whatever.'_

Kagome brought up her left arm in front of her like she was holding and imaginary bow. She brought her right hand up and pulled back at the invisible string of the invisible bow.

Suddenly, the bow and arrow wasn't invisible. Instead, it was blue. It reminded her of her miko powers, except it was blue. It was a strange kind of energy that she didn't really understand yet.

'**Now, let go of the string and the arrow will fly, yeah.'**

'_Really?'_

'**Of course, yeah. I wouldn't tell you anything that wasn't true, would I?'**

'_No?'_

'**Uh huh, now aim the arrow and shoot.'**

'_Okay, whatever you say.'_

Kagome let go of the string of the bow and the arrow flew. Kagome let her hands drop in surprise. Immediately, the blue energy disappeared by the time she lost concentration.

The arrow went far; it flew and hit a demon. But, instead of stopping in that one demon, it went through that demon and shot through other demons. **_(A/N: Chakra rocks!)_**

'**See! I told you that it would work, yeah.'**

'_Wow, what _was_ that?'_

'**It was the blue energy, yeah.'**

'_I know its blue, but what is it?'_

'**It's called _chakra_, idiot. Don't you know that by now?'**

'_How would I know that it's called **Chakra**?'_

'**Well, just use it again and kill more demons.'**

'_Okay.'_

Kagome focused more of the blue energy in her hands. She imagined it as a bow with and arrow set in.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they turned around. Their eyes widen as they see Kagome let the arrow fly, effectively killing five demons.

"Come help us fight these demons!"

"Of course!" She yelled back and charged her hands again. After she shot the arrow, the bow didn't disappear. Instead, it kept its form of the bow and hardened, so the energy wasn't shifting.

She summoned more energy to her right hand and formed it into an arrow. She fired it again, and it killed more demons.

Now, the humans started fighting using swords, daggers, poisons, and anything they had.

The demons were losing. When there were a few demons left, the dead demons sprang up and started killing the humans.

Kagura's Dance of the Dead. Now the human numbers were dwindling. Soon, Kagome saw Kagura come out of the forest to the right of her.

She was sitting on her feather, smirking at the scene before her. She looked unusually happy.

'_Why that bi-'_

'**Use your chakra idiot!'**

'_Huh! Fine'_

Kagome gathered the strange blue energy once more to her hands. This time, the energy was more powerful.

Kagome prepared to fire at Kagura. Kagura's head snapped in Kagome's direction. She noticed the bright blue energy and wondered what it was.

'_What is this?'_

Kagome fired the arrow and it shot straight through Kagura's chest. Kagura stared in horror at the powerful miko in front of her.

'_What the hell is she? What is this strange power? It's blue. Oh no, I'm going to die.'_

Naraku finally gave back her heart when she asked, and now, she didn't need it. With her heart back, she could die now.

'_Stupid Naraku, he probably wanted me dead.'_

Kagura saw the miko's eyes turn red. Kagura remembered her eyes being brown before, except now it was red.

It had one comma looking thing in each eye. _'What's with her eyes? It's different.'_

Kagome watched as Kagura died, and the already dead demons drop. She looked at the fighting all around her.

Their movements seemed slower, and she could calculate where the people were going to hit.

'_So, what is this blue energy that you call chakra? It can flow out of my body. I can mold it into different shapes. And my vision, it's different. What's happening to me?'_

'**Who cares? This power is awesome! Fight, fight to the death. Spill filthy youkai blood and watch it run down your hands, taking away your innocence.'**

Suddenly, her conscious' voice turned from care-free to violent. _'You're scaring me.'_ Kagome mentally shivered at the creepiness of her conscious' voice.

* * *

So, Kagura died that day, along with lots of demons and humans. But, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome survived.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" 

"Lady Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku rushed up to her and both hugged her tightly.

"It's been longer than two weeks now. It's good to have you back." Miroku said.

"Where did you go? You were supposed to be back after the first week." Sango said.

"I had a little trouble." Kagome said as she looked at them.

"Where is InuYasha?" Miroku said.

"The day you left, we never saw him again." Sango said.

Kagome was smiling, but the part about InuYasha made her smile turn sour. "Don't talk to me about that stupid hanyou" She said coldly.

A flash of fear crossed the two's face as they took two steps back from the miko.

"Sorry." Sango said hastily, wanting to avoid angering her friend.

"Uh, Lady Kagome? What's wrong with your eyes?" Miroku said.

Kagome looked at him. "My eyes? Actually, they never felt better. I can see much more clearly now." Kagome put down her bag and fished out a hand mirror.

What she saw shocked her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed and threw the mirror to the ground.

Her eyes were a blood red color. It had a comma looking thing in each of her eyes. It was creepy. She swore her eyes were supposed to be brown.

'**The comma looking things are called tomoe.'_(A/N: I think. I don't really know.)_**

'_How do you know that?'_

'**I don't know. I just do. That's what it's called. I just know it. Don't question me!'**

'_I wasn't, jeez. You're becoming weird.'_

Kagome bent down and picked up the mirror. "Come on, let's go." She turned around and headed toward the Western Lands.

Slowly, her eyes faded back to their normal brown. Kagome fiddled with the locket as she walked on.

'_This is so frustrating! I can't open it.'_

'**Try forcing chakra to your eyes.'**

'_What?'_

'**Put chakra in your eyes. Don't question me'**

'_Whatever.' _Kagome thought, though she listened to her conscious and forced the blue energy to her eyes.

Immediately, she could see better. Her eyesight was like before, when she was fighting.

Kagome looked carefully at the locket. _'Damn! I still can't open it. Nothings changed!'_

'**You should have asked Sesshomaru when you had the chance, yeah.'**

Kagome fished out her mirror and looked at her eyes. _'Yup, it's red again.'_

'**Of course! That's what happens when you push chakra to your eyes. It makes the redness reappear.'**

'_And _how_ do you know this?'_

'**I don't know. I just know it. But I don't know _how_ I know it, I just do.'**

'_Oh, okay.'_

The redness disappeared from her eyes as she just realized something.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked the two, looking back at them and stopping.

They both froze as they saw her red eyes flash with anger. She looked much scarier with red eyes glaring at them.

They didn't answer her, and Kagome turned around to face them fully. It seems that getting angry causes her eyes to turn red.

The tomoe spun in each eye, making her look even madder.

"Where is Shippo?" She said with more force, making Sango and Miroku cringe in fear.

"He's with Kirara." Sango said, inching her way behind Miroku.

"Where did he go?" She said as the tomoe in each eye stopped spinning and she calmed down a bit, but her eyes still didn't turn back to their normal brown yet.

"He went out to find you." Miroku said hesitantly.

Kagome nodded stiffly and turned back to the direction of the Western Lands.

When it was night, they set up camp. Actually, Sango and Miroku set up camp, and Kagome sat far away from them, with her back to the fire they built.

Kagome sat there, not doing anything, just staring into the forest that went deeper into the Western Lands.

When the ramen was ready, Kagome ate silently, and her back still faced the two.

Her actions worried the two, what could be wrong? She was avoiding them as much as possible.

Where was InuYasha? Where was Shippo? How did she get that locket that she always wears around her neck? What about her eyes?

These were the things they thought about until they had to go to sleep.

Kagome slept in her sleeping bag, her back still facing them.

'_I shouldn't be with them. I'll just get hurt again. I don't want to feel the pain. Not again. It just hurts too much. Kami-sama hates me.'_

**No, that's not true, we just have to concentrate on our purpose in life!'**

'_What's our purpose in life?'_

'**Well, our purpose in life used to be to make sure that all our friends were happy. We have to change that purpose.'**

'_Why do we have to change our purpose?'_

'**It'll only get us hurt. So, our purpose can be, "Love no one but ourselves, fight only for ourselves, take care of only ourselves, make sure never to get hurt again."'**

'_Okay, whatever you say.'_

'**Do you think it's good?'**

'_Yeah, sure, whatever.'_

'**Okay! Let's go to sleep.'**

'_Mhm.'_

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed for the last chapter. I love you all! Not really, but you know what I mean. Please review for this chapter too, okay?**

**Thank you: **

Dark

a little girl blue

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

Destiny'sDestination

wolfprincess09

Demonically Angelic Neko88

kzb637

Tsuki Shirou

**A/N: For those who want to know, I live on Oahu. The city is Honolulu, near Washington Middle School.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Only Anita, my OC.**

**

* * *

**

Betrayed

**Chapter 7**

* * *

That night, Kagome dreamt something weird.**

* * *

**

Kagome's POV

_**Her Dream**_

_

* * *

I walked down the streets of some unknown place. It was creepy. It gave me the chills. I looked at the houses and mansions as I passed by. All the houses on the street were deserted. It was about seven or eight o'clock from what I could tell._

_I looked down at my self to see I was in a 10 year olds body. Why was this?_

_I gasped as I saw blood covering the walls. There were also some unknown weapons lodged in the walls too._

_I looked in front of me and saw a body. I shut my eyes as I felt a wave of pain hit my heart. Why does it hurt me to know that this person is dead when I don't even know this person?_

_I opened my eyes and I finally noticed that the street was littered with dead bodies. There was blood everywhere._

_It hurt to see them dead, yet I don't know them. I looked at the dead body in front of me. I could only see the back of their body._

_The woman's shirt was a dark color, I couldn't really tell with the blood covering her. On her shirt, was a fan. The top was red and the bottom part was white._

_I started running, trying to get away from this massacre. Blood, everywhere, I hated it. It scared me._

_Who are these people? What happened to them? Why do I seem angry, sad, scared and betrayed all at the same time? I don't even know these people._

_Then, I came to the biggest mansion. Nothing seemed wrong with it so I went in. I felt a familiar sense of comfort upon entering the house. It was like I knew this place or something._

_As I walked deeper into the house, I came to a sliding door. The whole house was quiet, and something told me not to go in._

_Still, I ignored that instinct and opened the sliding doors._

_There, in front of me were two bodies. A female was on the ground and the male half over her, as if trying to protect her from the attack that killed them both._

_I tore my gaze from them as I felt horror wash over me. Why did their deaths bother me so much?_

_I looked to the other side of the room. There, stood a tall boy. He looked about 13 years old._

_He showed no expression on his face. He scared me._

_I looked at him, terrified of what he might do to me. Then, he spoke._

"_You. You are the cause for my mother's pain. You were born because my father loved another women other than his own wife. He had you, from that women who he should not have been with._

"_You do not understand the pain my mother went through just because your mother stole my father's heart._

"_Your mother, she was the one who took away the attention my mother had over my father. My mother suffered because of you._

_I took a step back; I didn't know what he was talking about._

_The boy took a step closer, "Your mother is a slut. She already had a husband, yet she fucked my father."_

_He stepped closer and was bathed in the moonlight that came from the window._

_From what I could see, he had blackish-gray colored hair, and red eyes with three tomoe. The same kind of eyes I had, except with three tomoes instead of one. He had bags under his eyes, making him look older than he was supposed to._

"_I-I d-don't know what y-your talking a-about." I said feebly, taking another shaky step back._

"_Of course you don't. Your mother lied to you. Your father wasn't the man she married. You share the same father as my little brother and me._

"_I despise you. You don't know how much my mother had suffered. I could see it in her eyes everyday. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could see it._

"_I hated my father after that. It added another reason to why I despised my father. He always pushed me to do better._

"_He made me go up in status as ninja. I graduated the Academy at age seven._

_He took a step closer, "Then, I became a Chuunin at age ten. Soon, I passed the Jounin exams too._

_He took another step closer, and now he was next to the bodies on the floor, "He pushed me even farther, and I became an ANBU. He made me train hard, everyday. He took away my childhood and made me become a ninja. I then became an ANBU captain at age 13._

"_You are two years younger than me. You don't even know my name. How rude of me. My name is Uchiha Itachi. My father, Uchiha Fugaku and my mother, Uchiha Mikoto had married, not out of love, but because the clan elders said so._

"_My mother and father were from the higher branches of the clan. So, to make our blood stronger, they forced them to marry._

"_Eventually, they fell in love, and had me. Then, my father got bored of my mother and had you with some other woman. After you were born, he abandoned your mother and went back to my mother._

"_My mother knew what happened, yet she didn't say anything. After another three years, my mother and father had my little brother._

"_My brother didn't know what happened, so I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to feel sad. He loved me, yet I didn't show him my love for him._

"_So after that, your mother left to where ever you live now. You saw all the bodies, didn't you?_

_I didn't say anything, but only took another step back as he took another step forward._

"_That was all because of me. I killed my whole clan. I don't really care. They were idiots anyway._

"_They held me back. So, I tested my capacity. I wanted to see how strong I was. They didn't stand a chance. All of my clan, beaten by a thirteen year old boy. How sad."_

_My eyes widen as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I stared up at him and he stared back._

"_Now, let me show you how I killed them all. Just like my mother and father there in the middle of the room." He said then whispered, "Mangekyou Sharingan."_

_I stared at his eyes and the three tomoe converged to his pupil to form a three-sided shuriken, whatever that was._

_

* * *

Then, it felt like I was falling into a deep chasm. When I finally landed, I was outside, where I first appeared, except it was earlier._

_I stood there in horror as I saw how Itachi killed his clan. He used katanas, weird throwing projectiles, and he did weird handsigns. The hand signs he did made things appear, like a giant fireball and other things. I also could tell the handsigns used up chakra, the weird blue energy._

_Blood splattered on the walls and I heard sickening crunches as he broke some of the people's bones and ran a katana through someone's skull._

_I screamed and screamed, begging him to stop showing these images. It didn't stop until everyone was dead, then he showed them all again._

_Tears sprung from my eyes as I watched them die all over again. The blood, everywhere, the weapons, in everything._

_Suddenly, I was fell into the strange darkness again and appeared in front of Itachi as he stopped showing me the images. I think it had to do with his eyes that made me see those horrifying images._

_

* * *

I was on the ground, crouched before him, crying my eyes out. It hurt, to see everyone die, even if I didn't know them. But Itachi said they were my clan._

_Itachi bent down and picked me up by the front of my collar, "It's frightening, right? What the Mangekyou Sharingan can do to ones mind. Soon, my little brother will be coming and I will be explaining what happened to him._

"_So, you will watch him." He said, and then did some strange handsigns to silence me and make me turn invisible._

"_There, that's better. I hear my brother coming now." He said, then put me down in one of the corners of the room and went back to his place before where I first saw him._

_

* * *

I heard a pounding of footsteps as I watched a little boy come in the room. He was about seven years old._

_The boy had raven colored hair and onyx eyes. He looked a lot like Itachi. The boy looked at Itachi after looking at his mother and father on the ground in horror._

"_Niisan! You didn't do this, did you?" He asked fearfully, dreading the answer._

"_I did."_

"_Why?"  
_

"_To test my capacity."_

"_Why would you do this?"_

_Itachi stepped closer to the boy and said, "Foolish little brother." Then, he used the Mangekyou Sharingan on his brother._

_After a few seconds, the young boy started screaming and crying as he looked up at his older brother._

"_Niisan." He said as he got up and ran._

_I followed him and somehow knew that Itachi was following us._

_The boy tripped over a rock and I stood next to him, watching over him._

_Then, Itachi came, and the little boy said, "Don't kill me!" He was still crying._

_Itachi said, "You're not good enough to kill. Run, run and cling to life and live in an unsightly way. Come to me when you have the same eyes as me."_

_Itachi's little brother got up and ran and I followed him once more. Then I noticed that Itachi lifted the jutsu and now I was visible._

_

* * *

The boy stopped and turned around. He looked at me with a frightened expression, as if expecting me to be his brother. He stopped crying._

_Then, he glared, "Who are you?"_

_I walked next to him and put a hand on his head as he stared up at me. "No one special."_

"_Go away." He said forcefully._

_I shook my head, "No."_

"_Leave me alone."_

_I shook my head once more and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry." I whispered as I remembered the images Itachi showed me._

_The boy didn't say anything, but just hugged me back. __**'When is this dream going to end?'**__ I thought as I continued to hug the little boy._

"_What is your name?" I asked, not remembering if Itachi told me his brother's name._

"_U-Uchiha S-Sasuke." he whispered into my neck._

_I hugged him closer, then remembered what Itachi said, they were both my half-brothers._

"_That's nice. My name is Higurashi Kagome."_

"_Kagome? That's a nice name."_

"_Okay. So, where are you going to stay?" I asked as I broke the hug and looked at him at arms length._

_Sasuke looked down, "I don't know, but I don't want to stay in the Uchiha district."_

_Kagome nodded, "Of course. So, now you don't have any parents, what are you going to do?"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down, "Don't talk about that. And how do you know?"_

_Kagome looked at him sadly, "Itachi showed me those same images. It was horrifying."_

_Sasuke looked up at her, "He did? Why?"_

"_He said that I was your's and his sister."_

"_I don't have a sister. And not one that's older than me." Sasuke said in confusion, doubting her words._

"_I don't know, but that's what Itachi said to me. He said I'm your half-sister."_

_Sasuke nodded, "Okay. Can you take me to the Hokage's office?"_

"_Where?" I said, I didn't know where that was, or who that office belongs to._

"_The Hokage. The leader of the village. It's in the center of town and it is the big tower."_

_I nodded, "Okay."_

_Sasuke looked at me, "Thank you, Neesan." he said and hugged me again._

_I smiled softly and hugged him back; still wondering why I was in this weird dream, and why wasn't I waking up._

_He stopped hugging me and said, "Come, let's go." He turned around and headed toward town, pulling me to stand up straight and follow him._

_He held my hand as we walked through the village. It was very dark now, and Sasuke was close by my side, maybe he was scared of the dark._

_Finally, we reached the tower in the middle of the town. I stared up at the top floor and saw that the light was on._

_Sasuke let go of my hand and turned to me, "Thank you, Neesan!" he said, smiling up at me. Then he ran up the steps to the top floor. I watched him go._

_**

* * *

**_

End Dream

_**End Kagome's POV**_

* * *

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag, repeating to herself, _'It was only a dream. It was only a dream.'_

Then, she heard her inner-self crying.

'**Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Itachi! How could you do that! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!'**

'_Why are you crying? It was only a dream.'_

'**No it wasn't! We finally remember! We were there at the Uchiha Massacre! It was real! It really happened!'**

'_It was only a dream, so shut up!'_

'**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! It was real. You just don't remember! When you finally unlocked your kekkei genkai ****(Bloodline limit)****, you remembered what happened to our clan!'**

'_So, we are from the Uchiha clan?'_

'**Yes. Sniff. Of course we are.'**

'_How do you know?'_

'**Of course I know! I'm the part of you that knows your ninja abilities!'**

'_I'm a ninja?'_

'**Of course you are! You just never trained, or knew that you were, or our mother never told us our true heritage.'**

'_Wait, if we are an Uchiha, then are we related to Anita?'_

'**Yeah. She's our cousin or something.'**

'_How come you know all this?'_

'**I told you, don't question my power! Or knowledge. I am the part of you that knows how to be a ninja. Except I wasn't trained. So, if we had proper training, I would be the one to tell you how to use our ninja skills in battle.'**

'_Ooookay?'_

'**Shut up! Don't mock me! And Anita probably knows some awesome ninja skills. And I bet she wishes to go home to Konoha.'**

'_Konoha? Was that the place we went to in our dream?'_

'**Yup! That was. Isn't it the best? We used to live there when we were younger. Except you don't remember it.'**

'_Why can't I remember it?'_

'**Because, silly! You were in a car accident and you forgot everything.'**

'_Nooooooooo! How is that possible?'_

'**It's possible. So just get over it. I want to see Anita. Wait, didn't Itachi say he killed all of the clan?'**

'_Yeah.'_

'**Then, why is Anita alive?'**

'_I don't know.'_

'**Wait! I remember something. Remember, when all of your friends, you, and Anita were hanging together?'**

'_Yeah, but there were lots of times that we did that.'_

'**Yeah, but it was when one of your friends asked who you liked. Then you said no one. They got disappointed and asked Anita who **_**she**_** liked.'**

'_So? What difference does that make?'_

'**So? So? How can you not remember? She said she like Itachi!'**

'_She did? Oh yeah! She did, but it wasn't of importance because he didn't go to our school so we forgot about it.'_

'**Correct! And, what if Itachi liked Anita back?'**

'_He likes Anita?'_

'**I said, "What if." So, if he **_**did**_** like Anita, then that would give him a reason not to kill her, right?'**

'_Oh, yeah.'_

'**And then after that, remember they asked her what she did with Itachi, yeah?'**

'_I think so. They asked if he was her boyfriend or if it was just a crush.'_

'**Yeah, then she answered that he was her boyfriend. And then she said he's awesome in bed.'**

'_I don't know. Did she?'_

'**I'm not sure. I think that's what she said.'**

'_Remember! Don't just guess!'_

'**She did say that. Oh, and she even showed us a picture of him, remember?'**

'_She did?'_

'**Yup! And they all said he looked hot. She even had a picture of Sasuke. And other pictures too.'**

'_Of who?'_

'**I don't remember much, but I think there were pictures of her friends, I tell you about them.**

**Sakura: A pink-haired green-eyed kunoichi (female ninja). Excels in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Is called Forehead Girl (by Ino), Hag, Ugly (both by Sai), weak and annoying (by Sasuke). Used to wear a red dress with a white circle (Haruno clan symbol), now wears a red shirt with clan symbol, beige skirt, and bike shorts underneath skirt. Used to like Sasuke (maybe she still does, she doesn't show it much.)**

**Naruto: A blonde-haired, blue-eyed shinobi. Is called an idiot, (by Sakura and others) dobe (by Sasuke) and other names. A shinobi, excels in ninjutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Rasengan. Wears ridiculous orange jumpsuit, wants to become Hokage. (Ramen lover!)**

**Kakashi-sensei: A silver-haired brown/black-eyed shinobi (ninja/male ninja), called Copy Nin / Copy Cat Nin and perverted, excels in ninjutsu, has Sharingan in left eye, wears a mask that covers up to his nose and cheeks, wears his headband on forehead and at an angle to cover his left eye (Sharingan eye). Wears Jounin uniform, and is always late for meetings. Teacher of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto until they become Jounin or higher. Reads Icha Icha Paradise. (Perverted!!!)**

**Ino: A blonde-haired, blue-eyed kunoichi. Works part time for her family flower shop, has a little medical experience, and used to like (coughwasobsessedcough) with Sasuke. (Bitch! At least to Sakura and others)**

**Shikamaru: A black-haired black-eyed shinobi. Called lazy ass, lazy bum, and really is lazy, but has an IQ of 200+. He doesn't use his smartness, only in important missions, and he likes to look at the clouds. Oh yeah, and likes Ino.**

'**You know what? This is getting boring.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Because, I don't want to have to tell you everything about everyone. There were a lot of people in all the pictures she had.'**

'_Oh. Then you could say a little bit about them. I want to know.'_

'**Fine.'**

**Chouji: Eats a lot. Male. **

**Asuma-sensei: Smokes. Teacher of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji until they are Jounin. Likes Kurenai.**

**Hinata: Very shy. Likes Naruto. From the Hyuuga clan. Has the clan kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. The Byakugan allows the user to see very far and see the chakra points in a body. When they see the chakra points, they hit it, allowing them to either increase the flow of chakra going past there or blocking it. When they block the chakra points, the opponent can't use their chakra. They can see through objects and pinpoint a specific object if it is very far away.**

**Shino: Doesn't talk much. From the Aburame clan. The clan has the ability to control a certain type of bug that eats their opponent's chakra. Members in the clan wear dark sunglasses to cover their eyes.**

**Kiba: In the Inuzuka clan. Loves dogs. Has a dog called Akamaru. Always has his dog around. Likes Hinata. Male.**

**Kurenai-sensei: Female. Excels in genjutsu. Likes Asuma and is the teacher of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba until they reach Jounin level.**

**TenTen: Called Weapons Mistress. Got her name from being the best weapons user. Female. Likes Neji.**

**Neji: From the Hyuuga clan. Hinata's cousin. from the side/cadet branch of the family, while Hinata is from the main branch. User of the Byakugan, better than Hinata using the Byakugan, even though he's from the side branch.**

**Lee: Has a bowl-cut hair, thick eyebrows, and big eyes. Likes Sakura. Wears a green spandex suit. Creepy. But he excels in taijutsu because he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. So, he focused on his taijutsu. Taijutsu is normal punches kicks, etc. Adores Gai-sensei, that's why he looks like him a lot.**

**Gai-sensei: Wears a green spandex suit. Bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows. Teacher of TenTen , Neji and Lee. **

**Temari: From the Sand village. Has a giant fan almost as tall as her. She uses it to do wind attacks. Sister to Gaara and Kankuro. Has blonde hair put into four pig-tails at the back of her head.**

**Gaara: Red hair. Green eyes. Used to have the Shukaku in him, meaning he had the one-tailed tanuki demon. Has the power to control the sand. His father made him be born like that. Used a weird ritual thingy to allow Gaara to use the sand when he was born. Becomes the Kazekage, the leader of the Sand village.**

**Kankuro: Brown hair. Uses puppets as weapons. The puppets are controlled by his chakra that he makes into thin strings to attach to the puppet. The puppet has many weapons and has poisons on the weapons. Brother to Gaara and Temari.**

**Tsunade-sama: The fifth Hokage of Konoha. Has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a big bust. One of the three legendary Sannin. Excels in medical ninjutsu. Teacher to Sakura, meaning Sakura learned all her healing skills from Tsunade. Also has a pig named TonTon.**

**Shizune-san: Tsunade's apprentice, still trying to learn medical ninjutsu. Not that good. Was with Tsunade for a long time, following her around and trying to make Tsunade stop her gambling habits and wasting their money. Takes care of TonTon and becomes Tsunade's secretary when Tsunade becomes Hokage.**

**Jiraiya: One of the three sannin. Is very perverted and likes to watch women in the hotsprings and bath houses. He calls it research. Also is the author of Icha Icha Paradise. Is also the teacher of Naruto sometimes, and takes his money to spend it on things.**

'**And then there was this group of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They are called the Akatsuki. In the Akatsuki there were, Itachi, Kisame-'**

'_Who's Kisame?'_

'**He's a blue fish dude.'**

'_What?'_

'**He's a human (I think), has blue skin, darker blue hair, sharp shark-like teeth, has gill thingies under his eyes, and looks like a fish/shark.'**

'_Okay, whatever.'_

'**And there was Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and their leader.'**

'_What's the leader's name?'_

'**I don't know. Anita said he didn't have a name or she said they don't know their name.'**

'_Oh.'_

'**And there was Orochimaru. He's creepy, he looks like a snake. But he's not in Akatsuki anymore. He is the Otokage, the leader of the Sound village.'**

'_How does he look like a snake?'_

'**He has pale skin. It is as if he wears makeup or something, and has long black hair, and has golden eyes that have black slits in place of pupils. He also wears purple eye shadow. Anita also thinks he's a pedophile.'**

'_What?!'_

'**Yup! He lied to Sasuke and said to him that he will give him power if he leaves Konohagakure to go to Otogakure, which is his village that he created.'**

'_He tricked poor Sasuke-kun?'_

'**No, Sasuke didn't care of Orochimaru's intentions; he just wanted power that Orochimaru said he would give to him. But, Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for his body.'**

'_What?!'_

'**Orochimaru needs to switch bodies every three years, so, he wanted to use Sasuke's body as his next vessel.'**

'_Oh, wait, huh?'_

'**Orochimaru is a snake-bastard and is a pedophile. End of story.'**

'_Ookay?'_

'**Okay, get up! Sango and Miroku are waking.'**

'_Uh huh.'_

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag to see Sango and Miroku stretching.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like continuing right now. But I hope its enough. Thank you those who have reviewed:**

emma987

Ai Megami Murasaki

Tsuki Shirou

wolfprincess09

lildevil0644

Snow Drop Princess

Demonically Angelic Neko88

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

S. T. Nickolian

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry for the super late update. I haven't been updating any of my stories.**

**Oh, and I was thinking about ending this story soon. But, not to worry, if I did, then there would be a sequel, or even a prequel. Tell me if you want me to just continue this story or end it in a few chapters and start the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only my OC Anita.**

* * *

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

They packed up and headed south, deeper into the Western Lands.

They continued walking for a few hours before they stopped for rest. They stopped in the same cherry blossom grove that se was in a week before.

Kagome leaned against the same tree, closing her eyes, and memories of that incident flashed through her mind as she inwardly blushed.

Kagome opened up her eyes to grab her water bottle. She gulped down some water before covering the bottle and passed it to Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Sango and Miroku drank some water and talked more.

"Where do you think Kirara is?" Sango asked.

"I think they are here in the Western Lands. I think Lady Kagome was here more than any other place, right?" Miroku answered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Soon they went farther, closer to the Western Lords castle, meaning Sesshomaru's home.

They walked for five minutes before a wounded Kirara limped towards them with no Shippo.

Fire engulfed her as she turned to her smaller form and finally collapsed. Sango went to her and picked her up carefully. She was covered in blood. Her own and others.

They healed her as best as they could, and then Kirara awoke. She mewed softly in an apologetic way.

"What happened Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kagome dreaded the answer, she forced chakra to her nose and she could immediately smell better. Kirara reeked of youkai, and Kagome knew that something happened to the two. Why wasn't Shippo with Kirara?

Kirara mewed again and limped her way back to where she came from, deeper into the forest. She walked slowly and surely down her path where she came from.

* * *

They stopped at a clearing where carcasses of demons lay dead. There, in the middle, lay Shippo, he was dead. He had bruises, cuts, bite marks and blood all over him.

Kagome ran to Shippo and fell to her knees crying. He was dead. Her kit was dead. She cried so hard it hurt.

'_We were hurt again, by our son. He shouldn't have left Sango and Miroku.'_

For once, her inner was silent.

* * *

'_I smell the miko. And the salty scent of her tears. She's surrounded by youkai, dead youkai.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Stay here, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uh. This Sesshomaru has somewhere to go."

His ward nodded, and Jaken stared after him as he walked away from them.

As soon as Sesshomaru disappeared from their sight, he started to run to where his miko was crying. _'Wait _mine_? She is not mine. But nor is she InuYasha's. She is no ones.'_ Sesshomaru thought, mentally shaking his head.

Sesshomaru approached the miko; she didn't look up, just continued crying. He looked at the dead kitsune.

The Tenseiga pulsed to be used. _'Should I save this kitsune? He is a lowly demon. Yet it would make the miko happy if he was alive again.' _So, he decided, he wanted to see her smile, just for him.

Sesshomaru pulled the Tenseiga out and held it above the kitsune. The miko looked up and stepped back. He looked at her briefly before turning back to her kit.

He saw demons **(What are they called?)** crawling over his body, poking around and puling out his soul.

Sesshomaru swung the Tenseiga, killing the demons.

The young kitsune's heart started to beat slowly. He started taking slow, deep breaths. His heart started to pick up to its normal pace. The kitsune opened his eyes.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru before cradling her adopted son to her chest. She stood up slowly, still hugging the waking kitsune youkai.

She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. A genuine smile that she hadn't worn for a long time. She put Shippo down since he could now stand.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were shocked that Sesshomaru saved Shippo, let alone hug Kagome back. Yet, there they were, Shippo, alive, and Kagome hugging Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru hugging her back.

* * *

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered into his chest. She was so happy, so happy that Sesshomaru saved Shippo, so happy . . . Just being there with Sesshomaru.

_'No! Not again! I'll get hurt again if I get to close to Sesshomaru.' _Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and turned, her back facing him.

Sesshomaru could smell her emotions, she felt scared, confused, a little angry, and depressed. The little happiness she had was fading.

He wondered why she felt these emotions. Was it him? No, some other scent from her, it smelled of . . . Pain? Her pain? Even Rejection?

Maybe she doesn't want to get hurt again. Yes, that's it. Her pain stops her from loving me.

* * *

_'I don't want this. I don't want this feeling. This feeling that feels so foreign. What is it?'_ Why does this feeling want her to hug him? To kiss him? Maybe this feeling is . . . Love. Yes, that's it, it's love.

But no! She cannot . . . Love. It will only hurt her in the end. Love hurts so, so, much. It's not worth the pain. Not even with Sesshomaru.

**'Return the locket. We cannot see Sesshomaru. It is his anyway. We can't have anything to do with him. Remember our purpose in life? Love no one but ourselves, fight only for ourselves. Make sure never to get hurt again.'**

_'Hai. That's our purpose, yet we got hurt, by our son. Shippo died and we cried. Yet he was able to live again, because of Sesshomaru. Because of him, we can go on with our lives, He helped me past the "InuYasha" incident. He helped us a lot.'_

'Yes, but I don't want to be betrayed again. I don't want to be hurt. You can do what you want, but I don't want to be hurt, and neither do you.' 

'_Yes, no more pain for us, no more pain.'_

Shippo ran to Sango, jumping in her arms.

Kagome lifted her hands to the back of her neck, trying to unclasp the necklace.

Sesshomaru stopped her hands and stepped closer to her. "Keep it." He said.

Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled Kagome toward him, turning her around so that their chests almost touch.

He moved his left hand from the back of her neck to her chin. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

What he saw scared him. Her eyes were totally blank, like she wasn't seeing anything. Her face was a cold, hard, mask, not showing any emotions.

Even if she were sad and frowning, it would have been better than this. It pained him to see her face void of any emotion. She used to be so happy, so kind-hearted.

Yet now her heart was as hard as rock. She seemed to have made a decision, to keep people out of her life. No wonder she was pushing him away.

It was probably the pain she was in, the emotional pain. The pain of being . . . Betrayed.

He felt it before. And it hurt, it hurt a lot.

He bent his neck down, brushing his lips against her. Sesshomaru felt her stiffen before leaning in slightly.

She pressed her lips harder against his. She lost all reason then.

She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good.

'**What are you doing?! Our purpose in life, remember? You don't want to be hurt again, do you? Well, answer me!'**

'_Shut up, leave me alone right now, I'm busy.'_

Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome immediately replied by opening her mouth for him. His tongue darted in and met the warmth of her own mouth.

'_Mm, she tastes good.'_ He thought.

Her tongue shyly met his as he coaxed her tongue into a dance. He could tell she was inexperienced, but, so was he.

This was new to him too. He was only acting on instinct.

His left hand moved from her chin to her waist. Sesshomaru hugged her closer.

Soon, they had to breath and they broke the kiss.

Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what she did. She just kissed Sesshomaru! She didn't want to, her body acted on its own accord. Her mind told her no, yet her heart told her yes.

She wanted this, yet she didn't want to be hurt, not again.

Kagome turned, her back facing Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest. Was she rejecting him? No, he won't let that happen. He wrapped his arms around her, her back still facing him. He nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet scent.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said. "I know how you feel. You feel betrayed, right?"

Kagome looked up at him and tears filled her eyes, but they didn't fall. Slowly, she nodded her head, making sure her tears still don't fall.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and turned her around, kissing her on the forehead. "It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts a lot to be betrayed. It feels like you're being torn apart, doesn't it?"

Kagome's eyes widen and her tears finally fell.

'_How does he know?'_

'**His father, InuTaisho, chose a human mate, Izayoi. Sesshomaru must have known how his mother felt when she was replaced. He must have felt betrayed when his father chose another mate. So, I guess he understands.'** Her inner self told her.

Kagome bent her head down, her bangs covering her face and tears. She suddenly found the bloody grass very interesting.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly; this was hard. It was hard for him to talk to people, especially her.

He titled her head up again and smiled reassuringly.

Kagome gasped and looked down.

'**He looks so hot when he smiles.'** Her inner self said.

Kagome looked down, her head still tilted up, _'Yeah, he is hot.'_ She thought back.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome looked up at him.

"U-uh, d-did I just s-say that o-out loud?" Kagome asked, mostly herself.

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked.

Kagome blushed under his hot gaze.

'**Ooooo! Kagome and Sesshomaru! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'** Her inner screamed.

'_Sh-shut up!'_

'**Oh, you don't like that rhyme? Okay then. Kagome and Sesshomaru! Sitting in a bush! Up, down, up, down! Push! Push! Push!** Her inner screamed.

Kagome blushed and scowled at the ground.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said, leaning his head against her neck, smelling her sweet scent again. "Let me in. Let me in." He murmured into her neck.

Now he could smell confusion mixing in her scent.

"Let me in the gate to your heart." He whispered.

Kagome's eyes widen in realization, _'He wants to be with us?'_

'**He wants to be with us! Yay!'**

'_I thought you didn't want us with him?'_

'**Yeah, but he's hot! And nice, and caring and . . . and-'**

'_I get the point.'_

''**Kay'**

'_Yeah.'_

'**Kiss him and say yes!'**

'_No! And I swear, you have mood swings!'_

Sesshomaru smelled uncertainty mixing in her sweet vanilla scent.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were still at the edge of the clearing. They were gaping at the two. Shippo fell asleep in Sango's arms.

"OMG! Sesshomaru _kissed_ Kagome! It's so . . . weird." She whispered to Miroku. Miroku just nodded. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was trying to find out.

Miroku sat down and leaned forward. It was obviously something serious. Kagome was crying.

Sango looked at Miroku before looking back at the two in the clearing. "You know, I think Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome." Sango said.

"Yes, but Lady Kagome is confused as to how she feels." Miroku said.

* * *

Kagome was crying again, making him worry. Did he make her cry? What was wrong?

Kagome was once again looking down. Sesshomaru tilted her head up and kissed away her tears, moving across her cheeks to her closed eyelids before moving to her lips.

Her lips were warm and wet from her tears. He had to admit, he was getting addicted to the kisses he gave her.

But this time, she didn't respond. Her lips just stayed still.

Sesshomaru noticed the confusion and uncertainty in her scent increased the longer he kissed her. So, he let go.

Sesshomaru looked at her face, just to see it blank. "Why? Why are you confused?" He asked her. "Why don't you . . . Love me?"

Kagome's eyes widen and she looked surprised before her expression turned to one of sadness. "Because, because . . . I don't want to be hurt. Not again. It hurts too much to lose someone you love. Only so many times can a heart break. That's why . . . That's why I can't be with you or anybody, or I risk being hurt."

"I promise not to hurt you, in anyway. I promise." He said. He always watched her leave, this time, she would be with him, if it's the last thing he does.

"Stay with me, Kagome. Please stay. I need you." He needed her like he needed Rin and how she needed Shippo. Except he wanted her in a different way. Rin and Shippo is like their children, while she is his love.

"I am confused because . . . Because I wonder why you would love me. Why me? When I'm just a copy of the better one." She said coldly.

She turned and walked a few steps before Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're _not_ a copy. You are the better than that clay-pot miko. You are warm, while she is cold. you smile while she frowns You two are total opposites, and you are definitely _not _her reincarnation. You two smell too different for you to be a reincarnation of her. And, you are _way_ better. I don't know how the stupid hanyou could give you up." He whispered into her neck.

"Please stay. Stay with me, with your friends, _without_ InuYasha bothering you. Stay, please." He begged her.

When she didn't respond, he said, "I love you."

His hot breath sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

* * *

"Good." She said. But, it sounded different. Very different. It almost sounded . . . Evil.

Kagome looked up; at him, and he saw dark black letters on her forehead. It said, **'Inner Kagome'**

He frowned, what happened? Her scent changed. Something was different. It smelled . . . metallic and of salt. It smelt like . . . Blood. And bloodlust radiated off her in waves. Then he noticed, it also took on another change, it smelled of someone.

Someone from his past. Someone who he had almost forgotten.

"Anita?" He whispered, closing his eyes leaning forward to smell the familiar scent again. He missed that scent. The one that stayed by him for a year. But she left. She had to leave.

Inner Kagome frowned, "Anita?"

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes still closed, "Uchiha Anita." He whispered; her name rolled off his tongue without him even realizing it. He almost forgot. He willed himself to forget. But she never could leave his mind for long.

Inner Kagome narrowed her eyes; did he know her? If he did, she would make him forget about her.

Inner Kagome's eyes widen as she felt her outer-self trying to take control again. Inner Kagome clenched her jaw, forcing her other self to go to the back of their mind.

But, Outer Kagome took control again and she gasped as she felt the world spinning. She clutched her head, willing the spinning to stop.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance, and held onto her shoulders firmly, effectively stopping her dizziness. The strange scent was now gone from her. And, there were no words that said **'Inner Kagome'** on her forehead anymore.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru frowned, "I don't know. But you smelled like . . . _Her_."

Kagome frowned, "how come I smelled like Anita-chan?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I don't know."

'**Say yes, yeah!' **Her inner screamed.

Kagome frowned, what was her inner talking about? Her eyes widen as she remembered what Sesshomaru just said.

'**Stay with him, yeah!'** Her inner continued.

'_I thought you were __**against**__ being with people. What was the change?'_

'**Him! I was suspecting that he just wanted us for our hot sexy body!'**

'_**So**__ not true.'_

'**And he just showed us some emotions we thought he never had. Besides, we love him, especially **_**you**_**.'**

'_No, I don't!'_

'**Yes you do!'**

'_No!'_

'**Yes!'**

'_No!'_

'**No!'**

'_Yes!'_

'**Ha! See! You **_**do**_** love him! You just said it!'**

'_Wha? You tricked me!'_

'**So what? You do love him and this is the best thing that has ever happened to you. We deserve this!'**

'_Fine, I admit I do like-'_

'**LOVE!'**

'_Huh, fine. I LOVE Sesshomaru very much.'_

'**VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, much!'**

'_Yeah.'_

'**Yeah! Now go kiss him!'**

'_No, that's just . . . Weird.'_

'**So? Just go!'**

'_Huh! Fine!'_

Then, Kagome turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Sesshomaru was shocked, but he soon got over it. He kissed her back.

* * *

Soon, they had to break for air. Sesshomaru smirked at her flushed face.

'**Wooh! That was awesome!'**

'_Yeah. Wait, you know before, when we were being controlled, on my forehead it said __**'Inner Kagome'**__. What did that mean?'_

'**That? I don't know. Well, I guess you could call it my other personality.'**

'_Huh?'_

'**Well, I'm your inner, and that other side of me, the one that wanted blood, was my negative emotion.'**

'_Ookay?'_

* * *

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him, "Uh, yeah?"

Sesshomaru hugged her tightly.

Kagome smiled, and that smile was not fake, it was like her old ones, except it was even better.

That made Sesshomaru give her a small microscopic smile.

Kagome's sweet smile turned into a grin. She pumped her fist into the air, screaming, "Yeah! I got Sesshomaru to smile! Sango! Miroku! I got Sesshomaru to smile!" She turned around to face them and cheered again. It seems that Inner Kagome took over for a brief moment.

Sesshomaru's smile dropped , the moment was gone. He put his emotionless mask on again and his arms dropped from Kagome's waist, as the demon slayer and the monk walked up to them.

* * *

Sango still held Shippo, and Miroku held Kirara.

"Kagome-chan, what will you do now?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I have to find out more about my chakra, how it works, and my eyes." She replied.

'_Her eyes? But it looks fine to this Sesshomaru. And chakra? I thought miko powers were pink. What's going on?'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"So, you should go back to your time and ask your parents about this. They might know." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded.

"Come, Kagome-chan." Sango said.

Sango and Miroku started walking back towards the edge of te bloody clearing where they left Kagome's bag.

"Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome yelled as she ran after Sango and Miroku.

After she ran a few feet, Sesshomaru appeared in font of her. "Be careful, Kagome." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome blushed, but caught his lips with her own.

"Bye, Koishi." She grinned, and ran off.

Sesshomaru watched her leave; at least he knew that she loved him this time.

* * *

**A/N: So, in the sequel, it would probably be when Kagome goes to Konoha to train and how she meets the rest of her clan. In the prequel, it would talk about how Anita arrived in Japan, since Konoha isn't anywhere near the time frame of her time. Oh, and please review and tell me to just continue this story or separate it so there is a sequel.**

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**  
S. T. Nickolian  
lildevil0644  
Snow Drop Princess  
Tsuki Shirou  
HalfFox-DemonFemaleSesshomaru  
vnienhuis  
emma987  
Demonically Angelic Neko88  
lil mutt face grl  
lindajrjt  
darkhanyou27


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Please review if you want to.**

**

* * *

**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Anita sighed as she walked back into her house. She had not been able to get back to Konoha as she thought. Why couldn't she get back? What was wrong with that stupid transportation jutsu?! 

She opened her door and sat down on the only piece of furniture in her house, a recliner chair, and she put it all the way back.

It frustrated her to no end, that even she, the container of the two-tailed demon cat, didn't have enough chakra to complete the jutsu. What the hell was wrong with this stupid town that didn't allow her to use the only two tails of chakra that she had?!

Anita sighed through her teeth; she needed to get back, but how?

Just then, the doorbell rang, and she got up slowly, taking her time to get to the door.

The doorbell rang a couple of times, at a faster pace, signaling that the person was getting irritated.

"What?!" Anita yelled as she opened the door with a lot of force, making the door slam inwardly.

The person cringed, her hand poised where the bell of the door was supposed to be. Anita was very scary sometimes. It was as if she really had flames coming out of her eyes, showing her anger.

The flames in Anita's eyes disappeared as she noticed the person standing there.

"Oh. Sorry, Kagome-chan." Anita said, sighing before moving out from the doorway, letting Kagome step in.

But Kagome stood there, looking at the slightly taller girl, "Uh, I was wondering if I could have a ride again." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Anita smiled faintly as she saw her do that, Kakashi and Naruto always did that when they were in a bind. Especially when they were apologizing to a certain pink-haired girl that was _very_ scary.

"So, you need a ride to your house?" Anita asked.

Kagome nodded, and she was almost afraid of the raven-haired girl for rejection.

Anita almost grinned when she felt Kagome's chakra signature spike in fear.

"Are you afraid of me, Kagome?" Anita whispered, leaning forward to whisper into the miko's ear.

Kagome shivered involuntarily, "Uh, no! Of course not!"

Anita leaned back, "Of course. Now why would you be afraid of me?" Anita grinned widely; Kagome hated it when Anita changed moods too fast.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not afraid of you."

Anita smirked, though Kagome didn't see, of course Kagome was afraid of her, after all, Anita had a chakra signature that was way higher than the miko's.

"So, you need a ride?" Anita said, and, knowing the answer, she walked past Kagome to her car, getting in the front seat.

Kagome followed unsurely, one could never be sure when Anita was driving. After all, Anita had been the one to drive on the opposite road, dodging oncoming traffic. And all the while, the raven-haired girl had been laughing and grinning her head off.

Kagome got in the passenger seat slowly.

Right when she got in, Anita took off, not even waiting for Kagome to put on her seatbelt.

Kagome clutched at the seats tightly, who knew that Anita could drive so fast and not get into a car crash?

Then, Anita stopped in front of her house, and Kagome got out, staring in horror at what she saw.

The house was on fire. Leaping even higher, the flames consumed the house. Kagome blinked as her eyes stung, from the intense heat and from the pain.

What if her mother was inside?

Her mother!

"Mom!" She screamed as she ran toward the house.

Anita grit her teeth and ran after her, didn't that stupid miko know how fast she was going? Surely faster than normal humans, or non-shinobi.

Anita caught up with her quickly, thanks to the use of her chakra, which she pumped to her legs to run faster.

"Kagome, if you go in there now, you'll burn to a crisp." She said emotionlessly, she had to be strong, especially when Kagome needed her the most.

Anita sighed softly; she didn't feel Kagome's mother's chakra presence anywhere, meaning she was dead.

Kagome sunk to her knees and cried, she knew her mother was dead, she could feel it.

Anita bent down next to her, whispering comforting words in her ear, "Kagome-chan. Shhhh, I'm here, it's all right. Don't cry."

Anita hated it when Kagome cried; she didn't know what to do! It's not as if her brother or sister had woken up late at night from a nightmare and cried.

No, none of her siblings had cried, at least not to her knowledge. The only crybaby she knew of, who wasn't her cousin or anything, was Sakura. Sakura was a little pink-haired girl who was to be obsessed with her cousin Sasuke.

Well, she wasn't little anymore, in fact, she was only a few years younger than her, maybe two or three years. And she certainly wasn't obsessed with Sasuke anymore. She was actually in love with her own brother Ryohei!

Anita moved back a step as Kagome stood up abruptly, glaring at the figure that was coming their way.

Kagome's fist were clenched shut, her knuckled turning white, nails digging into her palm, she clenched her jaw so hard that it hurt.

Anita watched silently at the miko. Her expression practically screamed for blood. _'You really are becoming like them if you have that strong bloodlust.'_ She thought as she saw Kagome lift up her arms.

Kagome imagined a bow in her hands, and her chakra shot out of her hands, forming the bow. Then, she thought of an arrow, and pulled back the string, preparing to fire.

The man was obviously drunk, holding an empty gasoline container in one hand and an empty beer bottle in the other, and he was obviously Kagome's stepfather.

She glared at him, and shot her arrow, sending it flying in his direction, and she shouted, "You killed her! You killed her and burned down our house! You will pay, you bastard!"

The arrow flew towards him, and went through his chest, making a gaping hole there. Then, he turned to ash.

Anita smirked as she saw the ashes fall to the ground. "So, you already know how to mold your chakra. At least into a bow and arrow." She whispered to herself.

Kagome turned back to the burning house, not knowing what to do. Her mother was dead, the house was burning, and she killed her stepfather.

Anita sighed and did a set a hand seals faster than the eye could see, though Kagome saw because her eyes did that weird thing and turned red, allowing her to see the hand signs.

Anita looked up as she did the last seal and said, "Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" And, being conveniently near a lake, a big dragon formed from water moved above their heads.

Kagome stared in awe at the huge dragon, and gasped when it shot downward, toward the burning house.

There was a loud sizzling sound of the water evaporating from the heat, though the fires danced low now, not as high as before.

Anita did it a couple more times before the flames had finally died down, draining a lot of her chakra. She flopped to the ground, leaning back, her arms supporting her in a still upright position. She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep for using lots of chakra.

Kagome stared down at her, and Anita cracked open an eye. Anita smirked faintly as she saw Kagome's Sharingan activated. Though it appeared a little late for Kagome, late was always better than never, yeah?

Even if her brothers had activated their Sharingan when they were eight and twelve, didn't mean she was going to activate hers as soon as her brothers.

Kagome frowned, "Anita-chan, how will I be able to find out about my past and what my heritage is?"

Anita looked up at her, staring at her tear-stained face, "I could tell you." She whispered, getting up and walking back to her car.

Kagome followed shortly after, wanting to know how Anita would be able to tell her these important things.

Anita got in the front seat, waiting for Kagome to get in.

"So, you are from the most prominent clan of Konoha." She said, then said to herself, "Except for recent years," and then looked back at Kagome, "So, you are from the Uchi…"

Anita looked down at her skirt as she felt her phone vibrate and her ring tone go off.

'_I'm a Barbie-Girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, is fan-'_

"Moshi moshi?" Anita said, very embarrassed for getting caught at having such a stupid ring tone. **(I have that same ring tone! It went off in summer fun during art class, and people were staring at me. You know, I was a junior leader for little kids, yeah? And there was other junior leaders my age, and they were staring at me. It was so embarrassing. Especially with John and Dylan looking. But in front of Antonio I don't care. But it was weird…)**

Anita paused, hearing the person's voice. She smiled widely, the happiest smile Kagome had ever saw Anita give.

"I haven't heard from you in a year! Why didn't you call before?" She exclaimed. She fell silent again, hearing the person's answer.

She nodded and said, "Okay Weasel-kun! Love ya lots!"

Kagome looked at Anita, and noticed how happy the raven-haired girl looked. Sure, she had looked happy before, though not as happy when talking to her 'Weasel-kun'. It was most likely Itachi. After all, didn't _Itachi_ mean _weasel_?

Anita was about to hang up before she heard him talk again.

She looked a little confused as to why he still wanted to talk. Kagome put her ear close to the phone to hear.

"_Who are you with?"_ Kagome knew it was Itachi!

"A friend." She replied to him.

"_Where are you? You are not in Konoha, Suna, Oto, Kiri, Ame, Yuki, or any other country."_

Anita grunted in annoyance, "I wish I were in any of the countries. That would mean I would know how to get back home."

_Itachi chuckled and said, "Lots of people are missing you. Especially since you have been gone for a whole year. Do you know who needs you? Leader, Tsunade, your siblings, and your friends."_

"I know, I know. But I have to take care of some things here."

Kagome stayed silent, listening to their conversation.

"_What do you need to take care of?"_

"Here, talk to my friend!" Anita almost shouted, and passed her cell to Kagome.

Kagome took it unsurely, and put the cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a small voice. She was still afraid of Itachi since her dream.

"_Hello. Tell me bout yourself."_ _Itachi said, wondering who this was._

"W-well," Itachi cut her off.

"_Your afraid of me, aren't you?" He chuckled, "Well, I guess that eliminates about ten people who do not fear me. Continue."_

"Okay, uh, I have black hair, and when it gets caught in the light it looks a little bluish. I have brown eyes, I'm not a ninja. I don't have any parents," once again, he cut her off.

"_You obviously know me, and there are only a handful of people who know me and do not have parents, and at the same time not being a ninja." The only person crossing his mind was __**her**_

"Um…I…my mother lied to me about some things,"

_Once again, she was cut off. "Uchiha…Kagome." He whispered quietly._

Kagome was silent, "…"

"_Put Anita on the phone." He said._

Kagome passed the phone to the raven-haired girl, and Anita put the phone to her ear.

"_You're in Tokyo?" Itachi asked._

"Yeah. But I don't know how to get home." Anita pouted.

"_Well, you should. Go find a way home."_

"Yeah, yeah. Call me later, ja ne." Anita said, and closed her cell.

Kagome looked at Anita, "So, where are we going?"

Anita looked at her and smirked, "Sengoku Jidai of course."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update. Please review! Since I don't feel like putting people's name any more, I'll just thank them now. Thank you those who have reviewed for the last chapter, but I'm sorry I'm too lazy to put your name.**

**Hm. I think I'm done with this. So, this is the end of Betrayed, though there will be a sequel. I think I'll call the sequel 'Old Friends' or something. It will have the part when Anita goes to Sengoku Jidai and stuff. I'll post a note in this story when the sequel is up, 'kay?**


End file.
